Donnez-leur une conscience, qu'ils disaient !
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Insolites, surprenants, parfois sages, souvent grossiers, ils ornent les murs, les pièces et les poches du monde magique. Qui sont-ils réellement ? Doués de raison, pourvus d'une conscience, ces objets magiques sont parfois plus avisés que les plus grands sorciers...
1. La montre à gousset

**Note d'auteur : Ce recueil de 7 drabbles a été écrit en 2014 pour le concours organisé par Eliah sur HPF, "Retour aux sources" dont le principe était le suivant : Choisissez un thème, LE thème qui vous a fait aimer Harry Potter et écrivez 7 drabbles sur 7 personnages qui tournent autour du thème.**

 **Il fallait que les sept personnage ne soient jamais mentionnés directement, uniquement par des pronoms ou des adjectifs, afin que le lecteur devine de qui il s'agit, et il fallait respecter le canon.**

 **Mon thème pour ce concours est "Les objets magiques dotés d'une personnalité". Quand le concours d'Eliah a été lancé, et que j'ai vu qu'elle voulait qu'on parle "d'un détail sans lequel vous pensez que la magie des l'histoire n'aurait sans doute pas eu le même effet sur vous", c'est ce qui s'est imposé à moi.** **Les hiboux, les sortilèges, les potions, évidemment c'est magique, mais ce que j'aimais par dessus tout et qui caractérise l'univers si unique de ces livres, ce sont ces objets. Ils interviennent dans les pages, parfois sans incidence sur le scénario, parfois ils en font partie intégrante, et qu'ils parlent ou non, c'est à eux que je pense quand on me demande pourquoi j'aime tant Harry Potter.**  
 **J'adore les personnages, forcément, et tout l'univers qui est autour, mais ça, c'est le détail en plus, ce petit truc qui fait que la saga est unique en son genre, alors j'espère leur rendre justice dans ce recueil.**

 **En postant ce recueil ici, j'ai décidé de continuer à laisser planer le mystère sur l'identité des personnages, pour que vous puissiez deviner si ça vous amuse ! La difficulté à trouver les personnages n'est probablement pas très grande, enfin j'ai essayé de rester la plus évasive possible, mais parfois ce sera juste évident, désolée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme ces objets moldus étaient captivants ! Et leurs propriétaires habiles, lui-même aurait été incapable de se servir de tous ces téléphones et autres voitures.

Sa montre s'agitait dans son gilet. Le temps pressait… Mais il voulait encore admirer ces fantastiques inventions, que c'était ingénieux !

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Il sursauta au cri de sa montre et la sortit pour la consulter. Elle s'énervait rarement, ils devaient être très en retard.

A regret il annonça le départ de la petite troupe. D'autres aventures palpitantes les attendaient !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? :) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour le suivant !**


	2. La carte du Maraudeur

**Note d'auteur : Celui-ci est un des plus difficiles^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quel objet fascinant…

Le moindre couloir, chaque passage secret, les habitants de Poudlard au complet, tout y est représenté. J'ai entre les mains le moyen de mettre en oeuvre ma vengeance.

Dissimulé sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne cesse de l'examiner, évitant soigneusement toute rencontre indésirable tandis que je sors du château.

Tel un serpent guettant sa proie, j'attends mon heure. Enfin, ma victime est sans défense. Otant la cape, je me dévoile à ses yeux.

Je veux être le dernier qu'il verra avant de mourir.

« Avada Kedavra ».

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, par contre désolée mais je ne répondrai pas aux reviews qui se contentent de donner un nom, je publie pour avoir des retours sur mes textes, je ne fais pas des concours de devinettes et il n'y a rien à gagner à la clef, donc voilà, mettez quand même un avis sur le texte lui-même avant de donner votre réponse ;) Merci !**


	3. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle

**Note d'auteur : Celui-ci n'est pas forcément évident... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oh, qu'elle les haïssait… Vermines de Mangemorts, cruels, lâches, assassins.

Poudlard n'était plus la même depuis qu'on les leur avait imposés.

Une chose n'avait pas changé cependant, c'était ce heurtoir. Elle l'avait toujours estimé, pour les questions pertinentes qu'il posait et le savoir qu'il dispensait.

Elle espérait trouver dans son énigme un conseil sur quoi faire à l'aube de cette guerre. Mais il ne prenait pas parti. À ceux qui l'écoutaient de faire bon usage de son érudition.

« Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. »

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et je vous remercie d'avoir fait l'effort de développer un petit peu vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :) **


	4. Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres

**Note d'auteur : Un des plus faciles ;)**

* * *

Du manuel jusqu'au professeur, ce cours était d'une ânerie sans nom. Avait-on idée de demander aux élèves d'acheter un livre aussi dangereux qu'un Quintaped enragé ?

Et impossible à ouvrir, de surcroît ! Il n'y avait que ce balourd de garde-chasse pour faire preuve d'une telle stupidité.

Comment ? Le _caresser_ ?

Ah oui, ça marchait…

On ne lui enlèverait pas de la tête que c'était complètement lamentable.

Et il espérait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre monstre à combattre durant ce cours !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors, qui donc ? Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Les gargouilles

**Note d'auteur : Personne n'a trouvé celui-ci sur HPF, voyons voir si vous aurez plus de chance ici ! :D**

* * *

Ils cavalaient dans les couloirs du château. Les bruits de la bataille retentissaient au loin. Harry courait devant lui, baguette à la main.

Ils passèrent près de la salle des professeurs, les gargouilles de l'entrée étaient réduites en miettes. Leurs visages de pierre lui étaient familiers, il les avait tant côtoyées durant ces années à Poudlard.

Harry sauta par-dessus une tête qui murmura avec lassitude de ne pas s'en faire, elle continuerait à tomber en morceaux.

Une chose était certaine dans ce chaos, elles resteraient mal embouchées jusqu'à la fin !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. L'échiquier

**Note d'auteur : Celui-ci est très facile ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La Reine. Blanche, immense, froide. Ses yeux ivoirins, polis comme le marbre, semblaient l'étudier. Y avait-il une once de conscience derrière ce masque d'indifférence ?

Peut-être allait-elle le tuer. Le briser comme les autres pièces noires avaient volé en éclat sous l'assaut des blanches. Quatre pions, un cavalier, un fou, une tour. Et maintenant lui.

Un jeu dangereux, mais capital. Peut-être se montrerait-elle indulgente…

Il leva les yeux vers le visage impassible, dépourvu de toute émotion. Il sut alors qu'elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

Et il s'avança.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que je ne réponds pas aux reviews se contentant d'un nom, sans commentaire plus élaboré ;)**


	7. Le miroir parlant

**Note d'auteur : Voici le dernier, pas forcément le plus facile, mais c'est mon objet magique favori :)**

* * *

C'était un miroir bien singulier. Doué de parole, on l'avait contraint à ne toujours dire que la vérité.

Lorsque Tom en avait fait l'acquisition pour le Chaudron Baveur, il avait bien vite reçu des plaintes des clients quant aux propos vexants de l'objet. Le barman avait convaincu le miroir de se contenir et de parler le moins possible.

Mais un jour vint où le miroir craqua. Non, là il ne pouvait se taire ! Face à des cheveux pareils, il fallait avertir leur propriétaire. Tenter de les discipliner était une bataille perdue d'avance.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours sur les drabbles eux-mêmes (la façon dont ils sont écrits, tout ça) plutôt que seulement des réponses aux devinettes, même si elles sont un peu argumentées :)**


End file.
